


Pipe Cleaner Rings

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Single Parent AU, but mary is cuter, mary is dean's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we’ve been on a few dates and my child just asked us when we are getting married" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe Cleaner Rings

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)

The night is chilly and Dean’s porch light flickers. Underneath the blinking spotlight, Dean and Cas stand closely together as their lips lock. The stars seem to get brighter when Cas moans into Dean’s mouth. The sounds of crickets try to overpower the sound of saliva-slick lips sucking and biting at each other. The rustle of hands trying to pull each other closer overpowers the other noises of the night. Neither of them seems to see the rest of the world as they open their mouths and souls to each other. Their disregard anything but themselves leads them to be deaf to the creak of the door and the snickering of a 6 year old. 

Mary looks at her dad and Cas in awe and runs inside to tell Sam that they are home. 

“Uncle Sam! They are kissing on the porch!” She loudly whispers. 

Sam groans into his book, “Of course they are.”  
He gets up and walks to the door and sees the two lovebirds eating their faces off. Sam smiles at both of them. Dean has never been this happy in for 5 years. Even though Castiel and Dean have only gone on a few dates, Sam feels that this is going to last. This is going to last longer than Cassie. He thought it was irnoic that Dean found a guy whose name was so close to his ex-wife’s name but they fit. 

Sam realized that he was creeping on his brother making out with his date. He smirks and shuts the door as loud and hard as he can. 

“Jesus Christ!” Dean yells. 

Opening the door again, Sam peeks his head through and innocently smiles. 

“Whoops.” Sam said. “Didn’t see you there.” 

Cas holds a faint blush on his cheeks and hides his face in Dean’s collar. Dean’s hand instinctively goes to weave into Cas’s hair and holds him there. Glaring at Sam, Dean mouths profanities and all Sam does is chuckle. 

Mary runs over in her impala pajamas and launches herself at Dean’s leg. 

“Dad! You’ll never guess what Uncle Sam and I did. We read some books and we watched _Curious George_ and we had macaroni and cheese for dinner but Uncle Sam had a salad too…” She rambles quickly. 

“Whoa, Mary.” Dean lets go of Cas and kneels down to Mary’s eye length. “Take a deep breath and slow down.” 

Mary sucks in a deep breath and holds it. 

Castiel smiles widely and kneels down too.

“You can let go of the deep breath now, Mary.” Cas says. 

Mary lets go and takes Cas’s hand and pulls him into the house. 

“Cas! Cas! Cas! I made something for you!” 

Dean watches them both go and looks at Sam who just shrugs and they both follow the other two. 

“See! It’s a wedding ring!” Mary’s voice travels through the house and Dean freezes. 

Sam looks at Dean’s horrified face and clasps his shoulder and pushes him toward the living room. 

“Mary?” Dean asks. 

“Dad!” She yells and pulls Cas’s hand to show a pipe cleaner around his ring finger. “Look now nice it looks on Cas!” 

Dean laughs uncomfortably. “Yeah, Mary. It looks very nice.” 

“It’s for your wedding.” She says proudly. 

“W-wedding?” 

“Yeah! Uncle Sam says that he hopes you two will get married!” She jumps up and down excitedly. “Then I’ll have two Dads!” 

When Dean whips his head around to give Sam a mouthful, Sam is at the door and does a mock salute and runs out. 

“Cas, when are you and Dad getting married?” Mary’s smile was bright against her olive skin. 

“I-I…” Dean was left speechless and he looks up at Cas. Cas sported a deep maroon blush and was looking at the pipe cleaner in awe. It was green and blue twisted together to make a perfect ring. Dean grabs Cas’s hand and pulls him down. 

“Cas?” 

Cas peers through his eyelashes and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. 

Mary stares at Dean for the response but never gets one. Frowning, she walks over to Cas. 

“I think Dean is scared to marry you.” She says, “Can you do something?” 

Cas regains his voice, “Yeah.” 

“Dean, I think Mary wants an answer. When are we going to get married?” He asks with quivering confidence. 

All Dean could say back is, “Soon.”


End file.
